El Mandato de un Dios
by itamikurushimi979
Summary: Light Yagami había abandonado la posesión de la Death Note, había olvidado todo lo relacionado a ella, esta ves sin trucos, no usaría la Death Note de nuevo y sin darse cuenta había sellado el destino suyo y el de L. Ahora la Death Note había caído en manos de alguien con tanto rencor albergado en su corazón, alguien que se regia bajo El mandato de un dios los 7 pecados capitales
1. Chapter 1

Segunda Temporada de ¨El pecado de Amarte¨

Light Yagami había abandonado la posesión de la Death Note, había olvidado todo lo relacionado a ella, esta ves sin trucos, no usaría la Death Note de nuevo y sin darse cuenta había sellado el destino suyo y el de L.

Ahora la Death Note había caído en manos de alguien con tanto rencor albergado en su corazón, alguien que no tenia ni el mas sentido de humanidad, Una persona que simplemente estaba de paso en Japón por puros negocios, alguien que no estaba interesado solo en criminales, sino que estaba interesado en los 7 pecados capitales, alguien que tenía demasiada imaginación y mentalidad de asesino, alguien que solo lo hacia por pura y mera diversión, alguien regido por ¨El Mandato de un Dios¨

Light y L tendrán que encontrar a esa persona, unidos junto a la policía de Inglaterra y solo unos cuantos de la policía japonesa (apoyándolos y brindándoles información desde Kanto) tendrán que derrocar a aquel que se rige bajo El Mandato de un Dios, antes de que el los encuentre a ellos y haga que pasen el peor momento de toda su vida.


	2. Chapter 2 Cambiando

Capitulo 1

Después de haber perdido la posesión de la Death Note Light Yagami había marcado su destino, Ryuk buscando mas diversión decidió darle la Death Note a otra persona.

Una persona que simplemente estaba de paso en Japón por puros negocios.

Alguien que tenía demasiada imaginación y mentalidad de asesino, no solo se enfocaba en criminales, sino que para darle emoción también se enfocaba en personas que tuvieran un pecado capital notorio.

—Se sospechaba que sus primeras víctimas fueron:

William Harvey un doctor que había muerto después de haber comido más de su propio peso en comida.

Eleonor Wistpore se encontraba en el Pub llamado ¨El Cielo¨ donde tras haberse acostado con más de 8 hombres al mismo tiempo murió por una sobredosis de EXTASIS, al parecer uno de los hombres le había regalado la bebida que la contenía.

John McCarty era Juez en un tribunal que después de ser evidenciado aceptando un soborno de más de 2 millones de dólares subido a las redes por su esposa (quien indignada por no haber recibido parte del dinero) decidió ponerlo en evidencia, además de que gracias a John un asesino se quedo sin pagar el precio al haber matado a una decena de niños en el orfanato murió después de sufrir una indigestión al comerse su propio dinero.

Emily Blair de 25 años muere ahogada en su casa, los policías recibieron llamadas de los vecinos de Emily, quienes se quejaban del mal olor que venía de su casa. Tras haber llegado al lugar los policías entraron a la casa de Emily y la encontraron muerta bajo unas cajas llenas de cosas inservibles, como comida podrida, electrodomésticos y ropa repleta de moho, los vecinos afirmaban que ella no solía trabajar, ni recoger su casa, ella vivía en la casa de sus padres quienes pagaban todo.

Liliana McBrider fue acusada tras atropellar a una anciana con su auto, ella afirmo que la anciana caminaba muy despacio y ella tenía prisa así que le pareció buena idea pasarle el auto por encima, tras su juicio Liliana recibió una sentencia de 2 años, su comportamiento agresivo fue en aumento, se involucraba en peleas con las reas, después de intentar ahogar a su compañera de celda en el escusado decidieron darle tareas pesadas como la carpintería, pero tras haber perforado la mano de su compañera con un taladro fue transferida al reclusorio de máxima seguridad Hildesspor, donde murió ahorcándose con sus propias manos (al igual que varios reos del reclusorio varonil de Gales.

Matías Kleen era un empresario millonario quien fue detenido por robar los diamantes de una joyería, su esposa aseguro que él tenía la costumbre de llevarse lo que él quería sin pagar y que también les quitaba parte del sueldo a sus trabajadores, después de haberle pedido a su esposo que acudiera a una terapia para tratar su trastorno él se negó, después de haberse disparado escribió un mensaje en el suelo con su propia sangre ¨Kira, se rige bajo el mandato de un dios¨.

Zeth Cooper, Mariano Smith y Luca Lawren eran unos jugadores de futbol americano y sus calificaciones eran alas mejores en la preparatoria ¨Witterspon¨, a menudo molestaban a sus compañeros, ya que al creerse superior de forma física ¨tenían¨ derecho de molestar a sus compañeros, ellos tenían una sobrevaloración muy alta de sí mismos.

— ¿es toda la información, Watari? –pregunto L.

—así es.

— ¿Cómo sabes si este Kira no es el mismo Kira? –pregunto Matsuda al ver que L se levantaba -¿Cómo?

—Simplemente porque el verdadero Kira no se enfoca en los pecados capitales, el solo se enfocaba en los criminales.

— ¿pecados capitales? –dijo Light -¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Es porque está bastante claro, -dijo mirando al castaño - William Harvey: La Gula, Eleonor Wistpore: La lujuria, John McCarty: La avaricia, Emily Blair: La pereza, Liliana McBrider: La ira, Matías Kleen: La envidia, Zeth, Mariano y Luca: La soberbia, son 7 pecados capitales y ellos los llevaron a cabo.

— ¿Entonces te irás? –Pregunto Soichiro -¿Qué pasara con este Kira?

—El Kira que investigábamos ha desaparecido por un tiempo ¿no lo ven? No han muerto criminales, eso significa que él se ha rendido –dijo Light -¿no es lo que me dijiste ayer? –Miro a L -¿es porque pensabas irte a Inglaterra? ¿O me equivoco?

—Watari, prepara el avión y empaca las computadoras.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta –tomo a L del brazo –contéstame.

L miro a Light –No, este caso está relacionado con la desaparición de Kira, Light, quiero resolver este caso pero para eso necesito ir a Inglaterra, para monitorear al otro Kira.

—Voy contigo entonces –dijo decidido.

—Nosotros también –dijeron los demás.

—Yo le avisare a tu madre Light.

—Su ayuda es bien recibida, pero, me temo que no podrán ir –interrumpió Watari –el jefe de la policía quiere que se queden aquí para seguir monitoreando por si Kira aparece por Kanto de nuevo.

—Bien cuenten con nosotros –dijo Dean –yo me quedare aquí para ayudarles.

—Está decidido, Light vendrá con nosotros, prepara tus cosas nos iremos hoy a las 5:00 pm.

—Bien.

[...]

—Te extrañaremos, Light –le dijo Sayu –vuelve pronto.

—te esperare hijo, cuídate mucho, ¿sí? Promételo.

—sí, mamá te lo prometo, cuando termine lo que tengo planeado volveré pronto y además les presentare a alguien, es la persona de la que me enamorado.

— ¿así? ¿Cómo se llama? –Pregunto Sachiko -¿Cómo es el lindo muchacho?

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Es un muchacho?! No es justo Light tú tienes más suerte para encontrar chicos que yo, bien ya oíste a mama ¿Cómo es y como se llama?

—bueno, por ahora no puedo decírselos, tal vez cuando vuelva.

— ¿entonces si es un chico? –su madre sonrió –de cierta forma ya me lo esperaba.

—Pero mamá, Light era el novio de Misa Amane –dijo Sayu mirando a Sachiko -¡como explicas eso!

—bueno, Sayu Light la utilizo para esconder su homosexualidad pero una vez que encontró al afortunado muchacho dejo de esconderse y fue por él.

—vaya, eso es muy convincente, eres muy inteligente mamá –sonrió Sayu mientras miraba con admiración a su madre.

—en realidad fue él quien me busco –confeso Light.

— ¡HA! Has fallado madre.

—Bueno fue solo por un poco –dijo Sachiko –cualquiera comete fallos.

—eso sí.

—Bueno ya tengo que irme –dijo Light tomando su maleta.

— ¡Mira Mamá! Una limosina –grito Sayu emocionada –de quien será.

—Joven Yagami –dijo Watari cuando salió de la limosina –el joven L lo está esperando adentro suba.

Sayu y Sachiko quedaron anonadadas.

—Sí, bueno adiós, vuelvo pronto.

[...]

El día estaba nublado, Light y L ya habían abordado el avión, cavia decir que Light no imagino nunca que L tendría un Jet privado para él solo y mucho menos que Watari supiera cómo manejar un avión.

—Nunca me lo dijiste.

—Nunca preguntaste.

—Bueno, ¿me lo habrías dicho?

—Por supuesto que sí.

— ¿Enserio?

—Bueno, sí, no veo el porqué de ocultarte esa información.

— ¿Me dirías de dónde vienes?

—Bueno, Cuando una Mujer y un Hombre se...

Light enrojeció no sabía que L le daría una explicación de cómo se hacen los bebes como si él fuera un niño preguntándoselo a sus padres.

— ¡L! No hablo de eso.

— ¿ha? Dijiste que querías saber de dónde vengo y pues yo...

—Me refiero a que me digas donde naciste, no a que me digas como se hacen los bebes.

—Bueno, eso no puedo decírtelo, no ahora, puede que más tarde.

—Porque más tarde.

—No es una historia muy linda.

Light lo compendio –Bueno, será cuando estés listo.


	3. Chapter 3 Estres

Capitulo 2

Después de haber dormido un poco (petición de Light) L le conto a Light donde se hospedarían, un hotel en el centro de Londres una propiedad adquirida por L hacia unos días.

Al salir del jet privado, subieron a la Limosina (que Watari había traído en la carga del Jet), tras 5 minutos ya se encontraban rumbo al hotel.

—Sinceramente, sigo sorprendiéndome del dinero que tienes, Ryusaki.

—Bueno, ser detective tiene sus meritos.

—Sabes, a veces pienso que si Kira no hubiera existido, yo nunca te habría conocido.

—Light, estoy seguro de que si Kira no hubiera existido aun así nos habríamos encontrado.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque tengo entendido que tú querías volverte un detective desde muy niño –L saco un chocolate de su bolsillo –habrías estudiado por tu cuenta en una institución y empezado a buscar casos en la base de datos de tu padre, yo podría haber estado investigando algunos de esos casos y al darme cuenta de que tu habías estado checando la información te habría reclutado para probar tus habilidades.

Light sonrió, eso sonaba a algo que L haría.

—Aun sin Kira nos habríamos conocido, de eso estoy un 99.9% seguro.

— ¿Qué hay del 1.1% faltante?

—Habrías decidido ser abogado.

—Abogado –susurro el castaño –suena algo propio de mí.

—lo sé.

Tras llegar al estacionamiento del hotel, L le paso a Light un cubre bocas y unos lentes iguales a los que el portaba.

—Recuerda Light, eres miembro de una banda de Kpop, tu eres Sehun y yo soy el actor Kento Yamazaki, –tomo una bolsa de plástico y la tendió al castaño –debes colocarte esta ropa, es la que Sehun usa este día.

—Espera, ¿Estas diciéndome que ¨Exo¨ está en este hotel?

—Sí, no me sorprende que los conozcas.

—Bueno a mi hermana Sayu le encantan.

—Por su seguridad los he cambiado de habitación, estarán en la habitación frente a la nuestra, sin embargo su número de habitación tiene el mismo que el nuestro, a si que podría ser muy probable que algunas veces los regalos que les lleguen a ellos pasaran a nuestra puerta, por eso en su puerta hay un pequeño listón rojo en la manija.

Después de haber pasado por la recepción y de haber evitado a las chicas eufóricas por recibir a su grupo favorito de la vida, subieron al elevador, junto al grupo ¨Exo¨

A estos se les indico en cambio de habitación debido a que era por su seguridad.

Light y L entraron al cuarto 292, Watari ya había dejado las maletas en la habitación.

—Es igual de grande que el cuartel en Japón —dijo Light dejándose caer en el sofá.

—Lo es, solo que a diferencia de aquel, este si tiene huéspedes cerca de nosotros.

L camino hacia su maleta para desempacar todo lo necesario, Laptops, micrófonos, videocámaras y un equipo distorsionador de voz.

— ¿Es todo lo que necesitaremos?

—No, Watari fue a recoger algunas cosas.

—Algunas veces me parece que Watari siempre hace el trabajo de campo.

—El se encarga de recolectar información, yo la analizo y resuelvo el caso, aunque con Kira no es tan fácil como con los otros, debe decir que Kira ha sido un contrincante fuerte y listo, creo que hasta supera el caso de BB el asesino serial de los Ángeles.

Light no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos.

— ¿Empezaremos ya a trabajar? –pregunto entre abriendo los ojos.

—Lo más rápido posible seria genial.

—Si es así, ¿con que empezamos?

[...]

Light y L habían estado analizando la información nuevamente, aunque sin encontrar nada nuevo.

L pego la foto del reo donde detrás de este dejaba escrito de ¨Kira, se rige bajo el mandato de un dios¨

—Hasta ahora es lo único que tenemos.

—Ryusaki...

—Además de que está interesado en los pecados capitales.

—Ryusaki han pasado ya seis horas, ¿Qué tal si comemos algo?

—Watari ya está preparando la comida, no te preocupes Light no dejaras de alimentarte.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? No veo que tengas mucho interés en alimentarte.

—Watari ya traerá mis dulces, estoy bien con eso.

Light frunció el ceño –Bien, si eso quieres.

—Light apenas llegamos a Inglaterra y tu ya estas enojándote por todo.

— ¡Estoy tan inmerso en resolver este caso como tú! –Light quito el cabello de su frente –Perdón por gritar.

—Estas estresado eso lo entiendo.

Light no dijo nada.

—Por esa razón no quería traerte Light te preocupas mucho por mi y si eso impide que desarrolles bien la investigación –Light lo miro a los ojos esperando —No tendré otra opción que mandarte de regreso a Kanto.

—No volveré a Kanto sin resolver este caso, ¿Me entiendes L?

—Yo ya te lo advertí, no importa si quieres o no volver yo te mandare de regreso.

—Bien.

—Me alegro que lo entiendas.

—No tengo de otra, ¿Verdad?

L no contesto.

—Eso suponía.

[...]

Mientras en un lugar no muy lejos de ellos, se encontraba cierto Shinigami con el dueño actual de la Death Note.

—Ya lo veras Ryuk, esto será divertido

—Y que lo digas, Niño –Rió el Shinigami.


End file.
